Head in a Vice
by Paleontole
Summary: One of the most complete Vice City stories. From the early days of Tommy Vercetti, to the very end. An interesting read. Will also incorporate CJ from San Andreas, and many more characters in my interpretation of the GTA storyline. Language and violence
1. A Sonny Day

**Chapter 1**

Note: Some parts of this story are obviously my creativity and interpretation. This is not necessarily fact. This story also goes through many of the things seen in the game, therefore I have added things, and changed a few things. These parts are still mostly accurate to the game though.

**--A Sonny Day--**

_Liberty City, late 1970_

The night was dark, the lights from the city lit up many areas during the nighttime but not near the Liberty City bank. In front of the bank was a decent sized care, black in color, with slightly tinted windows, that seemed even more deepened with the growing darkness. Inside of the car sat a group of men, clearly Italian in origin. In the driver seat was Sonny Forelli, visibly younger, but still with his dark hair and distinct features. His right hand man, Ronny, sat in the passengers seat, and two other men, Harry and Lee sit in the back.

Sonny leans over to Ronny and whispers to him, "Is it all clear?" Ronny does nothing but give a slight nod. Sonny turns his head to the back seat. "You know what to do." Harry and Lee both get out of the backseat, one using the left door, the other using the right. They look suspicious, despite their attempt not to as they move towards the bank. The Liberty City banks sits on a corner, so Harry moves to one side to keep an eye out, and Lee moves to the other side to watch the other end. Sonny and Ronny then exit the black car and move towards the entrance.

"It'd be nice if we had some more sets of hands." Ronny says stoutly as the two men near the entrance. "Well, what can you do?" Sonny responds in a bland tone. "This is our big job." Sonny turns toward the door and takes out a contraption to pick the lock on the door. The bank clearly has a lack of security, but still a dangerous mission nonetheless. Sonny removes the lock with some effort, and pushes the door open roughly, and it flies back and bangs against the wall. "Not so much noise!" Ronny says quickly, in a low tone. "Don't worry about it." Sonny enters the building, walking tall, ready to do business.

"The safe should be in the back." The two men walk swiftly toward the back of the bank, where the vault is, that holds a sum of a few hundred thousand dollars.

_Elsewhere..._

Another vehicle sits near the back entrance of the Liberty City bank. The vehicle is clearly old, cheap, and out of shape, contrasting quite a bit to the car that is in front of the bank. Inside the car is a scruffy looking group, including a teenage kid, a black male, and an Italian looking man. "So, this is it Tommy?" "Let's hope so, or we're robbing the wrong place." The kid in the back quickly pipes up, "We're the only one's hitting this place, right?" A low response comes from the front seat, "Yup."

Tommy Vercetti, also visibly younger gets out of the front seat of the car, and inhales deeply, while looking at the back door to the bank. "Come on." The other two get out of the grungy car, that looks like it was just stolen from a junkyard, rust spots all along the outside, one of the doors nearly falling off, and the windshield cracked. They all walk to the back door, which is locked from the inside. Tommy examines the door thuroughly. "What are we gonna do, Tommy?" "I'll think of somethin'" He examines the door a bit more, then leans back and smashes himself against the door. "What the hell are you doin'?!" The teenager nearly screams. "Shh." Another slam against the door and the door weakens. "...." A third slam against the door and it breaks open.

The door flies off, and lands on the ground. Tommy is the first to go in, grasping his shoulder. "Where's the safe?", a voice from the outside asks. "Should be here somewhere." Tommy walks in further, the other two reluctantly follow. Tommy peers around the seemingly quiet bank, looking for the vault, and as he turns a corner he runs into Sonny, both men fall backward in suprise, and become defensive. "WHO the HELL are YOU?!" Sonny growls angrily. "Vercetti." Sonny peers at the teenage kid and black man that follow Tommy, then he looks back over to Tommy. "Vercetti, huh?" Sonny turns around and whispers with Ronny. "Vercetti...he's Italian. AND he is crazy enough to try and rob a bank with a bunch of ametures..."

Ronny shrugs at the comment, then looks over at the three. Sonny turns back to Tommy. "Well, Mr. Vercetti. You seem like a brave man, or crazy...but our organization is looking for both. What do ya say?" Sonny looks as Tommy questioningly. Tommy looks suprised at the offer, then back at his two companions. "Well, you can think about it later, right now we need some extra hands with this." Sonny states quickly, growing impatient. "This is no time to be standing around", he adds. The two mafia men, and the three others all walk up to the vault at once.

Sonny moves right up to the front of the vault, and places his hand on it, examining the entire thing. "Ronny, this is your specialty." Ronny moves forward and starts messing around with the entrance to the vault. Meanwhile, Sonny and Tommy begin talking again as Ronny works. "You have a first name?" "Tommy." "Tommy Vercetti", Sonny states the full name and thinks for a little while. "Well, I can't just let anyone join our organization, so maybe we can set up a job for you to complete later on, see how you handle it. But for now, we are a little busy as you can see. And when did you decide to rob this bank anyways?"

As Sonny asks the question, Ronny pops the vault door open, and all the men jump up, the question remaining unanswered. They all walk into the vault, Ronny first, and they all peer at the cash inside. "Here", Ronny starts shuttling bags out to the men, as if handing off a football. Once they got all the bags they could handle, the men start to walk back toward the front of the building, when one of them trips an alarm, and a bell goes off inside the bank. "WHAT THE?!" Sonny yells, enraged.

They all look around the bank as the sirens go off. Police sirens can be heard in the distance. Harry and Lee run into the bank. "They're coming!", police sirens can be heard outside. "Get the money into the car!" Sonny says quickly. "Ill keep the heat off of you." Tommy says in a suprisingly calm voice. "Lose the heat, and meet us up in the St. Marks area, don't forget to bring the money!" Tommy nods to him, and Sonny and the others rush out the front entrance and zoom off in the car. Tommy and his two friends rush back out the rear entrance and jump into the rusty car. The police car rears around the corner to persue the old, rusty car, that has trouble getting started. Tommy twists the key, trying to start up the car, but it won't.

Tommy continues trying, but fails to start up the car. "Alright guys, each of you take some of the bags." Tommy says commandingly, the other two don't ask any questions and each take three bags each, full of cash. The police car quickly comes up behind the stationary car, and stops behind them. Two police jump out of the black police car with "LCPD" on the side of it. "Open the door!" One of the officers says, slowing moving toward the door. The door pops open. "Show the hands!" No response from inside the car. "Show the hands!", the officer repeats even louder. Quietly, two hands appear from out of the drivers seat of the car. "Keep them up!" The officer continues to move toward the front door from the backside.

The officer moves until he can see all of Tommy, who is still sitting in the drivers seat, with his hands thrown outward. "Alright..." the cop says to him. "Get out." Tommy slowly gets up out of the front seat and onto the pavement. He moves without suspicion until he quickly slaps the firearm out of the officers hand, and it goes flying into the darkness. The two other men inside quickly jump out and subdue the other police officer, who remained standing near the police car. Tommy pushes the officer down onto the ground, then runs to the police car. All three jump in, and Tommy quickly stars the cop car up, and they zoom down the street. One of the officers gets up and fires at the car, but misses.

The police car flies through the old red light district, on its way to St. Marks. "Where did they say to go?", the teenage says from the backseat. "Just look for their car." Tommy responds. They zoom up the hill to the St. Marks area, all looking out their windows for the mafia car. They all spot it at nearly the same time and say in unison, "There." The police car slowly comes to a stop behind the mafia vehicle. Tommy looks at the building where the car is parked in front of. "This must be it." Suddenly gunfire comes out from inside the building, out to the police car. The three duck so they don't get hit. Tommy quickly rolls down his window and shouts out. "Stop you assholes!" The firing stops, and Sonny peers out of the open front door. "Is that you?"

"Yes! Now stop!" "Never bring a police car up here again. For a minute, we thought they cought you, and you ratted us out. But I know better. You're a trustworthy man." Tommy gives a light nod to the compliment. "You got the money, Vercetti?""Yup...guys..." The two men still in the car both carry the bags of the money up to Sonny. "Good." Harry and Lee walk out, grab the bags, then return inside. Sonny remains outside, looking at Tommy and the other two. "Can we chat for a minute?" Tommy turns to the teenagers and nods, they both walk off down the street.

"I was going to give you a job as a test. But you lost the heat, AND brought the cash. Very reliable, and skilled at your work I see." "I guess so." "Well, Mr. Vercetti. I think you could benefit from working for us, and us benefit from you working for us." Tommy nods. Sonny grins and responds, "Ha, this looks to be the start of a beautiful business relationship."


	2. An Errand for a Friend

**Vice City**

**--Errand for a Friend--**

_Liberty City, St. Marks, Mid 1971_

St. Marks in 1971 was not like it was in later years. It was more traditional, it was less developed, but still had the general style is always has had. The one thing that usually remained constant is that the mafia had the last say in the illegal business of the St. Marks area. Not only that, but they had almost total control of the business thrughout all of Liberty City, not just St. Marks. This was of course, before many foriegn gangs moved into the area and took away much of that control in later years. The bistro was still around, not exact in appearance as it was in the future, of course. But it still sat near the top of the large hill. Outside, Tommy Vercetti stood looking at the building. Sonny had called for him. Sonny was now a good friend of his, he would do anything for Sonny. Sonny was a relative of the big crime boss, why wouldn't he be honored to work with him? They had gone on many jobs together since the bank incident, most being successful. Sonny did have a angry streak at times though.

Tommy breathed in, it was a very mild day, pretty warm, even for May. Tommy walked up the steps, wondering what Sonny had in store for him this week. He walked inside. "Tommy!" Sonny stood up almost immediately, and walked over. The two shook hands, and then both sat down near a big round table. "Tommy, I have a job for you, a very important one." Before indulging with more details, Sonny hands Tommy a drink. Tommy takes it without saying anything and takes a big gulp. "You up for it, Tommy?" Tommy stays silent for a few moments, "...Sure." "Of course!" Sonny leans closer to him.

"Listen, Tommy. Sometimes fractured business relationships can be repaired. But unfortunately, not all. There's a guy here in Liberty City, owns a construction business, he's been doing work a few streets down from here, you might have seen it." Tommy nods, continuing to gulp down his drink and listen to Sonny. "Well, he's refusing to pay protection! Not only that, but he's a big anti-vietnam whacko, who's been stealing some business from us lately. And on top of that, he's threatening to go to the authorities with information on us! Three good reasons to knock him off. And that is where you come in Tommy."

"He's going to be down in Harwood late tonight. He's thinking about buying the property or some shit. That's what my sources tell me. That is why you're going to go down there, and have him sleep with the fish, ya know what I mean?" Tommy peers up from his drink. "How dangerous is it?" Sonny, obviously in one of his volatile moods errupts, "You have a problem following directions Tommy?!!" Tommy backs off, but remains calm, "No..." "Good, now go down there and take care of this for me, an errand for a friend. You're with us now, and we take care of our own." "I know, I know." Tommy gets up and picks up a pistol from the table.

"No no!" Sonny grabs the gun from Tommy's hand, and Tommy looks back at him, a little frustrated. "Don't use that, it's too noisy. Use this." Sonny slides a large knife across the table toward Tommy. Tommy looks at the knife with a slight smirk, and picks it up, examining it. Tommy nods and puts the knife in a hidden spot under his shirt, then starts to walk toward the door. As he exits through the door Sonny adds in, "Whatever you do, DON'T leave the murder weapon." Tommy exits the bistro onto the sidewalks, and looks around. "He's pissing me off today..." Then gets into his car and drives off.


	3. The Harwood Butcher

**Vice City**

**--The Harwood Butcher--**

Harwood in 1971 was also different than it was in more recent times. Tommy drove past a radio building, which was a small time radio station that played crappy disco music. Later this building became the Head Radio building. Tommy then continued down the road, going under a small bridge, up farther into Harwood. Harwood looked visibly different than in the future, there was no 8-Balls autoyard, no gas station, the firehouse was still there, but much smaller than it was later. The junkyard was still there though, one of the oldest properties in Harwood. Tommy recognized it immediately and drove toward the entrance. At a certain point the paved road turned into a dirt path leading into the junkyard.

Tommy slowly drove up, the wheels making a crackling noise as they hit along the dirt and stones. He reached the entrance, but decided not to drive in any further. He calmly opens the door, and then closes it as quietly as possible. He see's a figure in the darkness down below. He moves closer, and takes a quick glance at the sign at the entrance of the junkyard.

_"Junkyard, we can always squeeze you in."_

"Guess this is it." Tommy states in a low tone.

He continues to walk down the dirt entrance, getting to the point where he could make out some features of the dark figure. Tommy looks at the figure, then at the autocrusher, a few broken down vehicles, and a pile of tires. Tommy moves slyly toward the pile of tires and hides behind them, before the figure can turn around and see him. He stays there for a few moments until finally he decides to reveal himself, but walking right up to the figure, until they are about five feet away from eachother.

"Are you Eric?" Tommy says flatly. The man quickly turns, obviously startled by someone elses presence. "Y-yes. Who are you?" "You know why I'm here." "I do?" "Forelli sent me, Sonny Forelli." "Ahhh!" Eric, the businessman quickly runs in the opposite direction as Tommy pulls out the knife. Right when the man screams, three other men come out from hiding and run at Tommy and swing at him. Tommy slashes at one man violently, and he falls over, bleeding. He slashes at the other two, cutting one man right in the abdomen, and the other in the upper chest, and they both fall over as well.

Tommy then breathes in heavily, nearly in shock, but regains his composure, and starts running in the direction of Eric. As he does so, a car roars down the dirt path into the junkyard. Inside the car there are four men, and the car stops right near Tommy. Tommy hesitates, and quickly presses a button. The car gets picked up by the autocrusher, and gets dropped into the big chamber, and before the men can jump out the car gets crushed inside the autocrusher. Tommy looks suprised at the small victory, then continues chasing Eric, who is still in sight, and not exactly the fastest sprinter. They run out of the junkyard onto the grass near the coast. Three more men jump out from behind concealed areas, this time with baseball bats.

One man swings the bat at Tommy, but Tommy ducks quickly, then rises upward and slashes at the mans throat, and he falls to the ground. The second man comes up behind Tommy and slams him in the back with a bat, and Tommy kneels onto the ground. He turns and makes a deep cut into the mans leg, and he yells while falling over. The last man drops his bat and starts to run, but he is too slow as Tommy ascends upon him, and finishes him off in a similar fashion. This third wave of attacks only takes a few moments to handle, and Tommy continues to chase Eric, who is now near the coast. Tommy realizes he might not be able to catch him now, his legs tired, and his back in pain. He grips the knife firmly, then throws it at the figure. It lodges right into Eric's back.

Eric yelps in pain as the knife flies into his flesh. He pulls the knife out of his lower back and drops it to the ground. He hears Tommy's footsteps coming closer and closer to him, so he runs to the edge of the ground, and jumps into the water. Tommy runs quickly, not expecting this move, and peers into the water. Blood can be seen on the surface of the water, and no body to be seen. "He must have stayed under...poor bastard." Tommy smoothly walks away from the edge and picks up the bloddy knife, that had slain seven men during the attack. Suddenly, from up near the road, someone screams, seeing the bodies in the junkyard.

Tommy quickly looks up toward the sound. Then sprints full speed towards his car, that is in the front of the junkyard. He is runs, adrenaline carrying his tired legs toward his car. He dosen't see the one who shouted, but jumps into the car and starts it up. He tries to drive away, without looking to suspicious. St. Marks wasn't too far away. He drives past the firehouse, and up toward the St. Marks hill. Before getting there though, a police cars spots him, and turns on his siren. "Keep your cool, Vercetti." Tommy slowly turns to the side of the road and stops. "They don't know it was me." The police car stops behind him, and a cop gets out.

The cop walks up to Tommy's car, Tommy rolls down the windows. "Hey there." The cop says. "Hey..." "I got a call on the radio that there is a big mess down in Harwood, and well, you were speeding. Where ya headed pal?" "St. Marks, I live there." "Where were you coming from?" "A club down the street." "...You been drinking?" "No, officer." "I'll take your word for it. But I will have to give you a ticket for your speed." "Alright." Tommy slowly exhales, feeling lucky. As he does so, the cop looks into the backseat and sees the bloody knife in the back. "Hey...!" Tommy realizes he is done, gets a hopeless look on his face, and slumps over so that his head is leaning against the steering wheel.


	4. Hauled Off

**Chapter 4**

**--Hauled off--**

It was better than being dead...maybe. Walking into the Staunton Island police station in cuffs, all the workers inside looking at Tommy and the two officers behind him. He was in real trouble this time. Tommy walked ahead in the direction of some stairs leading downward. He had no facial expression, no sign of anger or fear. The officers nudged him forward, and he began to descend the stairway, toward a darker area of the building, obviously where they kept people before they shipped them off to jail.

The mafia's main lawyer would be there at some point during the night. God knows when, Tommy was thinking. He wanted out, and now. He kept walking until the stairs stopped, and a long hallway began. On each side there were small rooms, some for interrogations, others to hold suspects. He was going to where they held suspects, until an investigator came down to question him.

The large door slowly swung open. Tommy clenched his teeth, then swung his hands at one of the officers, getting a double slam because his hands were cuffed together. The officer falls back grasping his nose, and he slowly falls to the floor. The second officer shouts and slams Tommy against the wall and starts restraining him. The two struggle for a good minute or two until some more police officers fly down the stairs to see what is causing the racket. They all move upon Tommy and contain him. The officers throw Tommy into the small room, and slam the door behind him.

It seemed like forever until a man came to the door, and peered inside. "Let's go, ya bastard." Tommy slowly gets up, tired and angry. He slowly moves toward one of the interrogation rooms. "Tommy! You're alright!" A geeky looking lawyer approaches them from the other side of the hallway. "If this is what you consider 'alright'." Tommy says in a flat tone. "Come on, Tommy! We'll get you out of this. They have nothing!" "Yeah yeah" The officer pipes in and they all file into one of the rooms.

"Can we speak privately for a few minutes?" The lawyer asks, facing the investigator. "Yup." The officer moves out of the room, and quietly shuts the door behind him. "What's the plan?" Tommy asks, staring at the square gray table in the middle of the room. "Sit Tommy." They both sit down, one on each side of the table. "Listen, Tommy. They have the knife they found in the back of your car, they're comparing it to the wounds found on the bodies. They also have a female witness who says she saw someone doing the murders, and then screamed. Then saw someone with a similar appearance to you, walk into the same model car as you have..." Tommy gets up and slams his fist against the table. "You said they had nothing!"

"Tommy, Tommy. Calm down." Tommy remains standing, staring right down at the short laywer with enraged eyes. "It looks like that if you plead guilty, you won't get executed." "So that's it? Life in prison, then your job is done?" "Tommy, this is complicated, if you fight it, you'll get the chair." Tommy sits down after the comment, and holds his head up with his hands, while leaning forward on the table. "Just put in the plea, and we can see what comes of it after, okay?"

---------

_Marco's Bistro_

"What?!"

Sonny paces back and forth, thinking.

"They caught him a few blocks down from here, at the bottom of the hill. The case looks bad." Ronny states as he watches Sonny move back and forth across the room. "And the job...is it done?" "We think so, they found ten bodies, all stabbed with a knife, but not the businessman. They never found him, but he is missing." "Great! Tommy is busted, and we don't even know if the job is done." "The trial will begin sometime within this month, our laywer says he should just plead guilty and get it over with." "Alright, alright. Here's the plan. Find all of our police and judge contacts. See if we can 'intervene' in the situation. Then, when the trial is over, I'll go down and pay him a visit."


	5. Liberty Press

**Chapter 5**

**--Liberty Press--**

_**LIBERTY PRESS- SEPTEMBER 15th, 1971**_

THE BUTCHER GETS LIFE

_Libery City- Tommy Vercetti, also known as the infamous "Harwood Butcher" was sentenced to life in prison yesterday in a Libery City courtroom. Vercetti pleaded guilty to all charges of murder, and an arrangement was worked out to save him from the death penalty. The entire case went through fairly quickly, due to the immediate plea of guilty, in which Vercetti seemed a little reluctant to._

_Tommy Vercetti was charged with ten counts of first degree murder. On one tragic night, he slew ten men with a knife, in which he became, "The Harwood Butcher", and also accounted for the most violent single crime action ever seen in Liberty City to this date. The evidence against Vercetti mounted higher and higher each day. The knife used as the murder weapon was shown to have been the one to puncture the flesh of the ten victims. The female witness, who wished to remain annonymous, also saw Vercetti stabbing the ten men, then rearing off in his vehicle. Thirdly, Vercetti's fingerprints were found on the bloddy kinfe, and on a few of the victims._

_Four of the bodies in this grizzly slaughter could not be immediately identified due to the extreme distortion they undertook when crushed in the autocrusher. The search also continues for one missing man whos body was not found at the scene. The six identified men were all related to this businessman before the time of their deaths, and this missing man was supposedly in the area at the time of the crime, but again, his body has not been found, so hope of his rescue or finding is still in tact._

_Currently, Vercetti is being sent to the Liberty City high security prison, on Staunton Island. Here he will be staying in jail for the rest of his life for first degree murder. The prosecution says...._

_More about this case on Page A5._


	6. The Coming

**Chapter 6**

**--The Coming--**

The bistro was still in its usual business mode, despite the recent happenings. Mafia associates were in and out of the building almost all day. The phone rang, letters were sent, the usual business. Assassinations, gambling, bribery, they did it all. Except they stayed away from drugs, which was suprising for the Vietnam era. In the middle was a round wooden table, sitting at the table are Sonny, Harry, Lee, and Ronny. They all have newspapers and drinks in front of them.

"You got the list of contacts?" Sonny asks as he looks up from behind his newspaper. Ronny nods, "Yeah, right here. Judge Smith, Bill and Gary, the police officers. A few state workers. You can give them all a shot if you want." "Ah, I don't know what good police officers would do now. Get the judges numbers, and the state guys number. We'll see what we can do for him.

Harry gets up from his chair and picks up a piece of paper on the other side of the room. He scans it looking for the judges numbers. He pinpoints it, then goes and picks up a telephone and tosses it to Sonny. "Let's see..." Sonny begins dialing the phone. It rings a few times. "Hello? Yes....Judge Smith please....Alright I'll wait." Sonny continues to sit at the table, tapping his finger against it. "Oh, Hello there judge, Sonny Forelli here."

"Yeah, it's about my friend, 'Tommy Vercetti'......oh.....I see.....of course....Understandable.....Ha, well thank you Judge." Sonny tossed the phone onto the ground, making a loud bang noise. "We can't do nothing. The case is too high profile, I should've seen this coming. We'll have to wait it out." Sonny looks down. "Too bad for him..." Ronny says, looking around. Harry looks at the two, "So, that's it?" Neither one of them respond, which was actually a response in itself. Lee gets an angry look on his face and stomps out of the room. "We did what we could!" Sonny shouts out.

_Liberty City Prison, Visitors Area_

"Tommy!" Sonny walks up to the window in the prisons visitor area. Visitng hours just began a short while ago, and Sonny came pretty quick. On the other side of the window Tommy sat, not knowing what to say to his friend. He was wearing the usual prison clothing, the black and white stripes. Sonny was wearing one of his usual suits, a dark blue one with a lighter tie. "Don't worry, Tommy." Tommy remained silent, just watching Sonny. "We got a list of contacts, we'll see what we can do."

After the comment, the two remained silent, just looking around, and then at each other. "Listen Tommy, I don't know what to say..." Again, the two remain silent for a long while. Sonny seems to grow impatient after a while. He looks up at the look, and then back at Ronny, who is near the entrance of the building. Then Sonny turns back. "So....is it done?" Tommy looks up. "Yeah....it's done." Sonny seems to sigh in relif. His nemesis, and the only man who could relate him to the crime was gone.

"He went over the side...I don't know if they will find him or not. Dosen't matter anymore anyways." "Don't talk like that Tommy, you're with us. And we look after our own, you know that. You're doing time for the better of the whole, and that is respectable." Tommy nods at the comment, thinking about everything. "Well, I have some business to attend to, Tommy. You'll have to excuse me for now. I will be back." Sonny slowly gets up out of the chair, and straightens out his tie, then him and Ronny walk out the front door and into their car and drive off. They never did visit again.


	7. Grand Theft Auto

**Chapter 7**

**--Grand Theft Auto--**

"Hey there bro, what's your name?" Greeted a dark skinned man within the jail cell. Also inside are Tommy Vercetti and a hispanic man. "Vercetti." "Ah..." The black man looked around, and over to the hispanic guy. "My name is Jim, and this is Juan." He points over to the hispanic man, who just nods. "Looks like this is your new home. I've been in here two years so far, armed robbery and grand theft auto. Robbed a bank then me and my boys jammed into two stolen cars and busted out of there. How about you?"

Tommy, still not saying much peers up from looking at the ground. "Mass murder...I'll leave it at that." The black man raises an eyebrow, "Wow, that kind of dwarfs my story, eh?" He looks over at the hispanic man. "Juan here is in for selling illegal substances. About twenty full crates actually..." Tommy jerks his head up even more. "Twenty?" Juan pipes up after being silent the entire time. "Oh yeah, shit load o' stuff. Too much to not be noticed I guess. We got a little greedy, ya know amigo?" "Oh I know..." Tommy slowly moves his head down again.

Tommy begins talking again while staring at the floor, "So, what kind of shit do you guys got in this place? Gangs? Rape? Fights? What does a new guy need to know?" Jim starts laughing while he speaks, "Oooooh do we have some rough play in here. I won't go into detail, but just hold your ground, bud." "That won't be a problem, I just don't want to get hit on." Juan, sitting on the bunk bed adds. "There's some gang stuff in here, man. 'Dey are all loco, amigo. Big white gang, owns all the drug movements in the prison here, I don't even know how they get the stuff in here. 'Dey also harass everyone that isn't with them."

Tommy scratches his face, which is unshaven and somewhat scruffy looking. "And what about me?" "Weeeell. We don' want to put ya in a bad situation already amigo, but since you're in here with us, 'dey prob'ly don' like you." A guard walks past their cell patrolling and they all stay quiet as he goes by. Then start talking again when he is out of sight. "That's good, enemies with people already..." "Ju's hold your ground bud, like I said. We'll be alright." "What's this gang called so I know what to look for?" "The Dead Angels." "Sounds like a bunch of pricks to me." "You'll see, bud."


	8. China Town

**Chapter 8**

**--China Town--**

_Marcos Bistro- August 17th, 1980_

Sonny is sitting at the large, round, wooden table reading a letter. The day is cloudy, and none of the lights are on, leaving a dark and tense mood within the room itself. Ronny, Harry, and Lee, still active associates are sitting around the table with him. After thuroughly reading the contents of the letter, Sonny tears it right down the middle, tosses it aside, one half landing on the ground, and he slams his fists onto the table, shaking the cards and drinks that are on top. "We lost another one!" Sonny shouts out.

Ronny leans closer to Sonny, "This is getting out of hand." "Who do these orientals think they are?! Messing with us! Messing with me, Sonny Forelli!" He slams his fist down onto the table again, Harry and Lee decide to give up playing cards , as the rest of their deck flies off the table from the slamming. "They think they can come up here and take a piece of OUR action?! I don't think so! This is our town, OURS!!!" Sonny says, nearly screaming at the top of his longs. "What will my uncle think about this."

Ronny leans back, takes a big sip of his drink, sets it down, then leans in a second time. "I'm sure he'll go along with it. We have enough resources to kick these goons out of Liberty City forever. We can't wait any longer. Ask him, Sonny." "Alright, alright." Sonny nods, then gets up out of his chair. He moves to the door and walks outside, where it is not quite raining yet. He swiftly gets to his black car and gets into it. He drives up, deeper into St. Marks, at the peak of the hill. He then turns off the road, where there is a long dirt path leading to a house closer to the coast. The car rumbles up the road, dirt and rocks spinning off everywhere. He pulls up and parks outside of the house, and gets out of his car and moves quickly up the stairs.

"Uncle!" Sonny says pretty loudly, trying to find his relative. "In here, Sonny." Sonny walks into a room that is deeper inside the house. Inside sits an older italian man, who still isn't that old, just older than Sonny. His distinct black hair is beginning to gray slightly. He also has a normal sized mustache, same color as his hair. Sonny moves in, and sits down across from his Uncle.

"Bad news. Some chinese scumbags are down there in Chinatown, capping anyone of our guys they see going through there. We can't let this happen anymore." The uncle nods, as he pays some attention to the TV, and some to Sonny. "Ronny says we got enough to blast these fools out forever, we just need to work as soon as possible." The uncle gives a slight nod again as he looks at the TV. "Let me and the guys go down there and show them that we aren't a force to mess with, huh?" The uncle turns to him and shakes his head. "Sonny, it's Chinatown, as long as they stay in Chinatown, it's alright."

Sonny gets visibly frustrated with the response. "They're cutting in our business, they're killing our associates!" His uncle shakes his head again. "We have enough business. And what were your men doing down there anyways, Sonny?" Sonny groans with anger "errr.." "Sonny, we have to concentrate on what we are doing now. We have plenty of business. We nearly have all of Liberty City, let them have Chinatown, we have no business there anyways. Once they spread outside of there though, then maybe, but not now." "We don't have time to wait, we must move NOW!" Sonny stands up, looking down onto his uncle.

"No Sonny."


	9. Fallen Angels

**Chapter 9**

**--Fallen Angels--**

The cafeteria inside of the jail was always busy at lunchtime, which is expected obviously. This was also a place of mischeif, from drug deals under the tables, to threats, to fist fights. It was unruley, but not total chaos. There were distinct areas inside of the cafeteria. One table was filled with members of the 'Dead Angels', then there were some hispanics, some other different groups within the jail. A few other gangs, but they tried to stay pretty secretive, lest they recieve harassment from the guards, or other gangs.

Tommy, Jim, and Juan sat alone in a table near one of the corners of the cafeteria. Tommy sat eating, his back facing the rest of the cafeteria, while Jim and Juan were facing the other way. They ate for a while, talked about different things. "So, tell us more about your story, Tommy." "Yeah, amigo." Both Jim and Juan look interested. "I did an errand for a friend. It ended up being more messy than I thought." Tommy stopped there, not saying anymore, and continues eating. Jim and Juan stay in their same positions, waiting for more details, but Tommy says nothing.

Finally, Jim speaks up. "And...?" "And I got caught." Tommy says flatly, taking a big bite after saying the comment. "Where did it all go down, man?" Jim asks, still interested in what really happened. "A rundown place in Harwood, now stop asking questions." Jim's eyes light up a bit after the response. "Heeey! I hears about you!" Tommy nods while eating, but says nothing, not wanting to talk about the subject. After a while with no response, Jim gets the hint and changes the subject to sports.

After a while of talking, a large cup of liquid comes flying through the air, and hits Tommy right in the back, the container exploding, leaking all over his jail clothing. Tommy stands up almost immediately after impact. "Tommy, chill bud, chill." Tommy turns to peer for the culprit, and the entire table of Dead Angel gang members is looking over at him, laughing hysterically as liquid runs down all over him. "It's not worth it man! Sit down, sit down. They're too big for you." Tommy, just barely to contain himself sits down slowly, wiping some of the remains off of him, his clothing soaked.

Just as the three began talking again, forgetting about the incident, the same table of men begins shouting over at Tommy. "Black lover!" "Woman!" "Bend over!!" Tommy grinds his teeth, and clenches his fist. He gets up slowly again and turns around to face the table, which is about thirty feet from their own. "Tommy, don't do nothin' you'll regret..." This time Tommy ignores his friend and begins to walk slowly over to the group of Dead Angels, who are still laughing at him as he approaches.

As he nearly reaches the end of their table, the leader looks up at Tommy when he arrives. "You ladies got a problem?" The other men begin laughing again, a few more insults get hurled at Tommy. "Nice stain, you piss yourself?!" "Sit down, whore!" Tommy ignore them, and continues to stare straight down at the leader, who is sitting on the end, rage forms in his eyes. "You know what, ya prick? I've killed eleven men, and I'm REALLY anxious to make it an even dozen!" The leader twitches and then looks up at him nervously, "Alright. Geez man..." "I don't want to hear anymore shit from you." Tommy walks away, leaving the leader embarassed for looking intimidated.

Jim grins and laughs at Tommy returns to the table. He dosen't even say anything, and merely sits down and begins eating. "That was great, man!" Juan grins and pipes in, "You have BIIIIG Cojones, amigo!" Tommy looks up, "Well thank you Juan, no one has ever told me that before."


	10. Stroke the Noodle

**Chapter 10**

**--Stroke the Noodle--**

_Liberty City, 1981_

"You got the info?" "Yep." Ronny hands Sonny a piece of paper, which is shread in half, the top half containing a paragraph of writing. "Good..." Sonny folds up the piece of paper and shoves it into his pocket. "Get the guys ready, I have to make a stop first." "To your uncles?" "Yeah, they can't say I didn't try..." The pair head outside of the bistro, Ronny heads right into a black vehicle and drives off down the hill. Sonny goes the opposite way and gets into his own car, and goes to see his uncle at the top of St. Marks.

Sonny drives steadily up the road, checking his mirrors occassionally, mostly looking forward. "This shouldn't be too hard." Sonny's car comes to a screeching stop in front of the mafia's building behind St. Marks. Sonny gets out, and walks up the steps into the house, containing his uncle, who recently had a stroke, leaving him unable to talk, nearly braindead. An assistant is inside the house helping Sonny's uncle. As Sonny comes in he motions for the assistant to leave for a while. Sonny moves over to his uncle, who hasn't even noticed he came in.

"Uncle!" Sonny says optimisticly, but his uncle continues to stare forward not paying attention to anything. "Glad to see you too. Anyways, Ronny and the boys have found out where some of them Chinese bastards are holding up, and we're going to hit it tonight. Of course, I would never do such a thing without asking permission from the elders of the family." Sonny grins, still getting no response. "I knew you'd understand. I'll make sure they never mess with the mafia again. I'll see you soon, Uncle."

Sonny grabs a telephone that is hung up on a wall inside of the house and exits the building, he whips the telephone out and dials a number. "Yeah...Ronny? ....Go ahead.....I'll meet you all in China Town...Good." Sonny tosses the phone into the house through the back door, and it lands on the floor, and he walks over to his car, getting inside and speeding back off the way he came.

The change was very noticeable when going into China Town. Quickly the language and the architecture changed from the surrounding city. Sonny watched through his windows and mirrors, making sure he was safe. Turning a corner, he notices three other mafia cars right away and drives up next to one of them. Both cars roll down their windows. "Alright, it's that building down there to the left, next to the corner. When you see them leave, drive up and bust them." All the men in the other cars nod, listening in to the instructions.

After a good fifteen minute wait, the door to the building slams open. Two thugs come out of the run-down building, and a Triad leaders follows behind them. The line of mafia cars begins to move forward down the road toward the building, led by Sonny. The triads come down the steps, and onto the sidewalk, not noticing anything unusual. Sonny's car goes flying past them, the triads look at the car as it goes by, but keep walking down the street. The three mafia cars that followed all roll down their passenger side windows and open fire on the triads.

The two thugs drop immediately as a mirage of gunfire comes from the cars going by. The triad leader ducks behind a garbage can that is adjacent to the old building. They fire, but can't hit him as he continues to hide behind cover. The next two mafia cars zoom past him, and as the third one is about to go past, they launch a gernade out of the window, flying across the sidewalk and blows up the general area. The four mafia cars, including Sonny's all leave just as fast and organized as they had came, leaving a bloody corner behind them.


	11. Respect

**Chapter 11**

**--Respect--**

_Liberty City, Two days after the China Town shooting_

The liberty city mafia was a powerful organization. Despite the fact new gangs were springing up all across Liberty City, everyone had their respect for the older gangs, and especially for the mafia, who still had a strong grasp on most business in the city. For as long as the mafia has been in Liberty City, it was always run by two sides of the family. First was the Leone's, and then the Forelli's. The oldest member from one side of the family co-lead with the oldest member from the other side. It always seemed to work pretty well.

With the unfortunate health of his uncle, Sonny decided to make himself one of the heads of the family. On the other side, it was Salvatore Leone, who was much younger back then. Salvatore sat in his usual place in his St. Marks home, reading the newspaper, and then throwing it down with disgust. Three chinese men dead in China Town. Witnesses saw four black vehicles do the shooting. "He's getting sloppy." Salvatore says as he leans over to his right hand man, Toni Cipriani, also visibly younger. "Did he ask anyone before getting us into this mess?" Toni says flatly.

"No." Salvatore says in a dissapointed manner, looking over at the clock. "He's probably at the bistro, I'll pay him a visit." Right as Salvatore gets up from his chair, Toni does also, then Salvatore motions for him to sit down. "No, no. You stay here. I'll talk to him alone."

Salvatore didn't like driving himself around, he always had to have someone else do it. Eventually, they just hired a personal driver to escort him around. He called out for his driver, who was sitting on some steps a few buildings down. He jumps up and gets into the car, and drives it right up to where Salvatore stands, and he gets inside. "To the bistro, and make it quick, I have some things to take care of."

The car stops in front of the bistro, and Salvatore gets out of the car and walks into the bistro. Sonny see's him come up and frowns, then motions for his henchmen to leave. Sonny quickly removes the frown off his face, then gets up and shakes Salvatore's hand. "Salvatore!" "Sonny, you know why I'm here..." Sonny nods, then motions for him to sit down, and then he does the same. "You had no right doing that, Sonny. When we do stuff like that, everyone's word counts, not just yours. If you're going to us into a fight, then do it yourself, don't drag everyone else down with you."

Sonny smiles at his counterpart. "The Triads have no chance against us. Anyways, they were the first to strike." Salvatore continues to look right at Sonny, not really paying attention to his last comment. "We both have kids, you have three, I have my own." Sonny interrupts. "Ah, Joey! Hows Joey been? Tough like his old man?" Salvatore continues to look straight forward, unamused. "Stop trying to be friendly, Sonny. You broke the family code. We have respect for eachother. Apparently you don't." "Hey!---" Salvtore cuts Sonny off as he starts to talk. "Anyways, I was saying we both have children, and we of course want the best for them in this city. Let's not make this an issue. If you want to go and do a driveby again, get our permission. I'll let it go once, but stay out of trouble. And also, my best wishes to your uncle."

Without saying anything, Sonny watches Salvatore get up and walk out in the same exact way that he walked in. Afterwards, Sonny looks around, obviously thinking heavily.


	12. Full House

**Chapter 12**

**--Full House--**

_Liberty City correctional office, late 1985_

Three corrections officers and some state workers stand around a table, a gigantic stack of folders and papers in front of them, in the middle of the table. They all seem to be looking at the papers, and placing them into one of two groups. "We have to get rid of more people, our prisons are way too crowded." They continue to quickly go through the folders and placing them into "Release" or "Not Release" sections. "How about this guy? Armed robbery, served ten of twelve years, decent prison record?" One of them looks up, waiting for a response. "Yeah, release him."

"Next we got here a....aggrivated assault. Guy went after someone with a baseball bat for 'cheating on his girlfriend'. He got five years in prison, and payment to the victims. Also a decent prison record." He scans the rest of the paper, nothing suprises him, and then he looks up at the group. "Release him?" "Yeah." He places the mans file on top of the rest of them in the middle of the table.

"And next we have a---Tommy Vercetti?" The officer skims the folder, reading through different things. "First degree murder...ouch." "Let him rot in prison." One of the others says. "But look here, convicted on a shaky witness account, great prison record. Never got in a physical fight with anyone. Guards report says he did some community service, they hardly had to keep an eye on him."

The main officer continues to ponder whether to let him go or not. While thinking one of the others pipes in, "Isn't this kind of....illegal?" "What is?" "Letting these convicts go without any organized process?" "Well of course it is. But we don't have room for anymore people, we have to." "Anyways, Tommy Vercetti, hmmm." After a few minutes more of thinking and reading he tosses Tommy's folder into the release pile, none of the others objecting to it.

They grab another file out of the stack.

"So....who's next?"


	13. Out of Town

**--Chapter 13--**

**Out of Town**

_Marcos Bistro, Early 1986_

The bistro had barely changed through the years. The same old building, with the same old men dwelling and planning inside of it. It had been a decade and a half since the Harwood incident. It was quiet after that, but slowly, business got back to usual, and after fifteen years, Vercetti was just the name of an old friend that would probably never be seen again. Business was good lately, and things were quiet, so Sonny, Ronny, Harry, and Lee decided to take the night off and have a few drinks, play cards, the usual. While they were doing so, a mafia man barges into the room, the entire group stopping and looking at him. He walks over to Sonny, and leans down to whisper to him. "There's something I think you should see." Sonny nods and grabs a letter out of the mans hand.

Sonny begins reading the contents of the paper, his eyes moving slowly from left to right, from top to bottom. The rest continue to pause their drinking and card playing, watching Sonny to see what was up. Sonny lowers the paper slowly onto the table, with nearly a shocked look on his face. "Tommy Vercetti, huh...shit! Didn't think they'd ever let him out." Harry and Lee look at eachother and grin, glad that their old friend would be back soon. Sonny and Ronny had less of an enthusiastic reaction. Harry looks over to them, "He kept his head down, helps people forget."

Sonny leans forward, putting his elbows onto the table. "People will remember soon enough. When they see him walking down the streets of their neighborhoods, it will be bad for business. We don't need this distraction." Ronny responds, in almost a paniced tone, "Well...what are we gonna do Sonny?" "Maybe he can help us with the Triads?" "We treat him like an old friend and keep him busy out of town, Ok?" Sonny says, ignoring Lee's suggestion. "We've been talking about expanding down south right?" "Yeah.", the others respond. "Vice City is twnty-four carat gold these days. The Columbians, the Mexicans, hell, even those Cuban refugees are cutting themself a piece of some nice action."

Harry tries to get them to let Tommy stay, "But it's all drugs, Sonny. None of the families will touch that shit." "Times are changing, the families can't keep their backs turned while the Triads, Hispanics and our other enemies reap the rewards. Refusing to enter narcotics is one of Salvatore's many weaknesses. I think it's time the mafia here changes its style." They all look up at this nearly-treasonous talk about Salvatore, but don't reject the idea."So we send someone down to do the dirty work for us, and cut ourselves a nice quiet slice, Ok?" "We could use the funds to get resources against our enemies." Ronny says, knowing the mafia is slowly weakening in Liberty City.

Sonny looks up from the paper on the table, "Who's our contact down there?" "Ken Rosenberg, schmuck of a lawyer. How's he going to hold Vercetti's leash?" Ronny says, obviously not a fan of Rosenberg. Sonny responds, obviously having a plan on how to go about this. "We don't need him to. We Just set him loose in Vice City. We give him a little cash to get started, Ok? Give it a few months. Then we go down, pay him a little visit, right? See how he's doing." Sonny nods as he lays out the plan.


	14. Old Friends, New Jobs

**--Chapter 14--**

**Old Friends, New Jobs**

"Tommy is getting out today." Ronny says, coming into the bistro early in the morning. "Good, the sooner the better, we can get him set up, and on his way." Sonny responds, picking up the phone. Right as he starts dialing, Harry and Lee come in also, and Sonny stops dialing and puts the phone away. "You guys. Go pick Tommy up, tell him to pack his things, inform him on his job. Then I'll give him more details later." They both nod, then the pair turns to leave, and Sonny stops them at the last second. "Oh, and pack your bags too. You're going with him." They look at eachother in suprise, but decide not to argue the orders and leave the bistro.

---------------

"How does it feel to be free?" Lee says, looking into the back seat from the front passengers seat, while Harry drives the car. "Not bad." Tommy says, looking out the window onto Liberty City, a place of good and bad happenings for him. "Sorry to not give you much of a break, Tommy, but Sonny has quite a big project for you to work on." "Tell him I'm glad to see him too." "Sonny said he wanted to be here to greet you, but he had things to attend to. And anyways, getting such a job is a compliment, yes?" "I guess so." The car continues to speed down the road.

After a while of silence, Tommy gives in to his curiosity. "So, what does he want me to do?" "Sonny says that you're going to go down to Vice City, and start up a business there. He's already got a deal set up for you when you get there." "Florida...great." "We're going with you...anyways, we picked up most of your old things and packed them. Do you need any clothing for the warmer climate?" "Nah, I have this nice shirt I can wear there. It's in with my old stuff." "Alright, we'll go straight to the airport then."

The car makes the journey to the international airport in Liberty City, and turns in. They park the car and then get the luggage out. They all carry a bunch of bags into the airport and drop them off. Harry walks over to a pay phone and dials, then waits. "Here Tommy." He motions for Tommy to come to the payphone, and Tommy grabs it. "Tommy!" Sonny's voice rings out from the phone. "Hey..." "I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Anyways, there's some business I need you to take care of for me. There's a guy named Ken Rosenberg down in Vice City. He is our contact. You Ken, Harry, and Lee will all drive to a drug deal tomorrow morning. The flight shouldn't take that long. You'll get there in time to get some sleep. Anyways, you have three million dollars, and it will be exchanged for some white gold, know what I mean?" "Yeah..."

"It's great to hear from you, Tommy." "You too, Sonny." They both hang up the phone, and Tommy then walks back over to Harry and Lee. They wait a little while to board their flight, then get on. This was a lot to absorb, on his first down out of prison nonetheless. In a way, Tommy was happy to get out of Liberty City. A lot of bad memories from there. He could now start out new. Sonny also seemed to have changed a bit, Tommy couldn't quite pinpoint it. It was probably nothing anyways, he hadn't seen him in a while.

The plane began to ascend into the air. Tommy was off to Vice City.


	15. Done Deal

**Chapter 15**

**--Done Deal--**

There were many flights between Liberty City and Escobar Internation Airport. They were fortunate enough to get one of the flights that was delayed. Nonetheless, the plane was descending down to the runway, the early sun was bright through the plane window. "I wonder where this Ken guy is going to be." Tommy looks out the window as the planes wheels hit against the ground, and it slowly came to a stop. Tommy peers at a slip of paper they gave him before he left. 'Ken Rosenberg' his name was. Tommy looks back at Harry and Lee and nods as they allow the passengers to get off the plane.

There wouldn't be anytime for rest now, thanks to the late flight. The deal was going down in thirty minutes. Tommy peers around looking for the contact. The three look lost standing in front of the airport, all looking in different directions. A cheap, white car finally comes around the corner and comes to a halt in front of them. A geeky looking man with glasses and a poor outfit gets out of the car. "Hry, hey, guys! It's Ken Rosenberg here! Hey!"

They all look at eachother and shrug, then walk toward the car. Ken opens the trunk so they can put their luggage inside. Afterwards he slams down the top. A few moments of silence, and none of them speak until Ken looks at Tommy. "Well, uh, I'm going to drive you guys to the meet, Ok?" "That would be very helpful." "Great! Let's go guys, uh, yeah." Ken walks over to the front door and looks up again before getting in. "Now, I've talked to the suppliers and they are very hu-haaa, keen to start a business relationship so, uh, if all goes wells, uh, we should be doing very nicely for ourselves, which is...you know...good." "You're rambling." "Right."

Ken hops into the drivers seat. Then Tommy gets into the passengers seat, Harry and Lee in the back. The car slowly rolls to a quick speed as the airport gets farther and farther into the distance behind them. "Ok, so. They're brothers, ok. One operates the uh, business. And the other does the flying." "They have a helicopter?" "OH yeah, the one brother is uh, very good at flying. Been doing it for years, and uh, they haven't done much business in this area yet. So, uh, once we get a good business deal going, it should be uh, good."

Ken's white car pulls into the Vice City docks. It's still fairly early in the morning, the sun rising higher in the east. Through the sunlight they see a helicopter coming their way. It comes in quite fast until it sees them, and then the helicopter hovers for a moment, then slowly lands on the ground, a hundred yards or so away from the vehicle. "Ok, that's them in the chopper. They want a straight exchange on open ground. All right? Ok. Stay tight. Let's go." Ken keeps the car running as Tommy, Harry, and Lee exit the car, and make their way across the open ground between them and the helicopter. A man exits the helicopter with a breifcase, and meets them almost half way.

Tommy looks right into the eyes of the hispanic man. "Got it?" "One hundred percent pure grade A columbian, my friend." He says in a boasting tone. "Let me see it." He ignores the request, and then gives one of his own, "Got the greens?" Harry and Lee both open up one briefcase each, showing it to the man. Tommy peers back at the breifcases, "Tens and twenties, used." The hispanic man looks pleased, "I think we have a deal my friend!"

While the two sides talk in an open space in the Vice City docks, a group of armed strangers peer out from behind crates in a small building, with a clear view of the drug deal. Harry and Lee slowly move forward with the briefcases, filled with cash. The strangers all nod to eachother, then pull out from behind the crates and start shooting in the direction of the drug deal. The hispanic man falls from a gunshot, as do Harry and Lee. Tommy, who is in between Harry and Lee gets missed. "Oh shit!!" He ducks, looking around quickly, then diving into Ken's car. "Go on, get out of here! Drive!" The tires squeel as they fly out of the Vice City docks, leaving a bloody mess behind.

After a while, Ken's office is in sight. He makes a sharp turn into an alley, leaving marks on the road from his tires. The entire drive back had been silent. Suddenly Ken yells out, "I poke my head out of the gutter for one freakin' second and fate shovels SHIT in my face!" Tommy reponds, suprisingly calm, "Go get some sleep." "What are you gonna do?" "Ill stop by your office tomorrow and we can start sorting this mess out." Ken nods and then sprints into his office, leaving Tommy to drive wherever he needs to. He quickly makes his way to a hotel.


	16. T: Broke

((Future Reference:

T Tommy Vercetti Chapter

C CJ Chapter

Broke

Tommy looks out the large glass windows of the hotel, light morning fog coming in from the ocean, long stretches of beach go until out of sight. The street itself outside the hotel was fairly quiet, some bulky cars parked near the side walk, some tourists roller skating down the street. Tommy slowly picks up the phone after pacing a few times, and begins to dial.

"Hello Sonny."

"Tommy! Tommy, it's been too long."

"I know, I know, you're just overwhelmed with emotion" Tommy says, his usual tone of sarcasm present.

"Fifteen years, seems like only yesterday." Sonny exclaims, in a reminiscing tone.

"I guess thats a perspective thing." Tommy responds, obviously in a horrible mood.

"Hey, doing time for the family is no piece of cake." Sonny snaps back quickly, then adds, "but the family looks after its own, alright?" Anxious to change the subject, he moves on. "So, how'd the deal go, you sitting on some white gold, ready for a good old southern celebration, huh?"

Tommy sighs deeply, "Look Sonny we were set-up, it was an ambush." Tommy's voice becomes softer and saddened, "Harry and Lee are dead."

Sonny's distinctive voice pierces over the phone, "You better be kiddin me Tommy, please tell me you still got the money, many of our associates paid dearly to get this operation set up."

A long pause comes from Tommy's end, "...No Sonny...I don't have the money." His voice remains suprisingly calm.

"That was MY MONEY, MY MONEY! You better not be screwing me Tommy. YOU KNOW I'm not a man to be screwed with!" Sonny's voice blares out of the phone, almost audible to the rest of the first floor hotel.

"Wait, Sonny. You have my personal assurance I will get your money back, and mail you the dicks of those responsible for this mess. You know I'm not a man to be screwed with either."

"Hey, I already know that. You're no fool Tommy, but let me warn you, neither am I." Sonny's voice returns to normal, the assurance apparently calming him down for now. "If it was anyone else, you'd be DEAD already, but since it's you...and we have history, I'll let you handle things. Just don't get distracted in the pleasantries of Vice City, we don't have the resources for that."

"Look Sonny, you have my word."

"Ill be in touch", the phone clicks off immediately after Sonny's closing.

"Now what am I going to do. He's going to be on my ass big time now."

Tommy looks down at the large phone in his hand for a moment, as if thinking, then leaps up from his spot on the couch and slams the phone onto the ground, the back panel flinging off into the air, and the rest sliding a few feet on the slippery hard floor. It was time to get to work.


	17. C: New Day Dawns

Chapter 17

((Note: Ill try to move through Vice City parts quickly, since this is the time period portrayed in the game itself, _Vice City_, and in mid-late 80's is also the time of CJ in San Andreas, before he left for Liberty City))

New Day Dawns

The sun glares off the long stretches of pavement, the inner city of Los Santos. For many years this had been the home of the Johnson family. From there it had also been the home of the Grove Street Family gang, consisting of the Johnsons and the other families in the circular pattern of houses. These homes were in poor shape, as were most in the inner city, a high crime area where the underprivelaged were forced to stay generation after generation, having to form gangs to protect themselves, due to unfriendly police around every corner.

The door of one of the old houses creeks open, two dark skinned young men emerge from the wooden house, onto the unstable looking porch. One of them wears a dark blue pair of jeans, a green sweatshirt, and a baseball hat, while the other, Carl Johnson, wears his trademark white t-shirt, and informal pants. They both stand on the porch with the exact same posture, and look out over their street.

"Don't got your colors on?"

"Brian."

"Yeah CJ?" Brian peers over at CJ, his eyes glaring out from under his hat.

"What you wanna do?"

"Let's grab a bite to eat."

"But it's past three, man."

"That's fine, just grab something small, Ma won't get mad."

CJ shrugs, and they both move swiftly down the steps onto the sidewalk. CJ swings open the door of a light green, slightly outdated vehicle, and jumps in, while Brian goes to the drivers side and does the same. He flips the keys and the car stumbles a little before roaring to life. Brian steps on the gas and makes a quick half turn to steer out of the circle, and the begin on the road.

"How've the boys been, CJ?" Brian asks, his eyes remaining on the road.

"Pretty good I guess, haven't seen many of them."

"Just remember CJ, don't take crap from anyone."

"Right.."

The car flies down the road, the houses glide by one after the other as they continue down the street. Brian makes a sharp turn and pulls into the nearest pizza place, across the street from the tatoo and barber shops, semi-close to the train tracks.

"Be careful, Ballas come through here a lot."

"Sure thing bro."

Both figures step inside of the pizza place, and make a stride for the counter.

"What do we got here...pepperoni definetly...extra cheese..."

Both brothers stand, debating their choice for pizza, while another dark skinned man enters, wearing dark gray pants, and a bulky purple sweatshirt, his hair recently shaved off, and a tatoo showing on his neck. He tasks a quick peek around the store, and spots Brian, immediately stopping his head when he sees them, and begins to move in closer.

"Yo nigga, we could just get half sausage, half mushroom..."

The man in the purple sweatshirt takes a long step, then puts his weight into a shove, knocking the unsuspecting Brian into the counter, nearly falling over afterwards, but able to hold himself up. The cashier cowers at the sudden show of force, while CJ turns, eyes widening as he sees the man.

"What do you punks think you're doing here, huh?"

Brian recovers slowly from the suprise, and looks calmly at the intruder. Then he suddenly gets an angry stare and charges full force into him, both falling into a table, knocking chairs and papers plates all over the ground.

"Bro!" CJ watches the two wrestle on the floor, until finally Brian lands a good punch at the mans head, then spits in his face. Brian pushes himself up, and walks out of the pizza place, without even looking at CJ, the cashier, or the intruder.

"H-have a well stacked day!" The cashier slowly nudges the pizza box at CJ, and CJ calmly turns around, looks at the box and takes it.

"Oh, we will."


End file.
